Magic
Magic in the Nanoha universe is prepared as "programs", and arias or concentration are used as triggers for activation. Magic users can execute these programs either within themselves or in a Magic Activation Complex to actually cast magic. Mana (magic power), the energy used to activate magic, is generated from within the user's body, and the nature and capacity of this energy differs between people. People who undergo training and master magic are called "mages". Classification The Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Visual Fanbook, a Nanoha universe guide book, provided the first system of classification for the various spells seen in the anime series. Apparently other categories have appeared in the manga series, describing each spell in detail as they are thrown. Attack ;Area-of-effect type: This type categorizes all attacks that affect targets within a general area. ;Bombardment type: This type denotes any attack that fires a cone or stream of energy. This includes "collection typePresumably, this category is indicated in the manga." spells such as Starlight Breaker. ;Magic-enhanced attack type: As the Belka system prefers melee attack over other magic types, spells of this type enhance the attack power of the device, or expand its attack capabilities. ;Melee type: This type affects attacks that directly use the device as a weapon. Melee type spells include "energy blade type" (described in the fanbook) spells such as Scythe Slash. ;Shooting type: Spells of this type are guided (like Divine Shooter) or aimed (like Photon Lancer) at targets. Capture Capture spells inhibit or attempt to inhibit a target's freedom of movement and the use of action triggers. ;Bind type: Bind type spells directly inhibit the movement of the target by specifically attaching themselves to the target. Bind type spells may prevent movement outright, as in Restrict Lock, or contain the target's mobility, as in Chain Bind. ;Cage type: Cage type spells surround the target in an immobile prison. Ceremonial There are fewer ceremonial spells seen in the series than any other spell type, and are thought to be the most complex. Considerable time or magical power is needed to cast such spells, and they may have long arias as passphrases. Examples include Thunder Fall, and the first Reinforce's final spell. Defensive Defensive spells are specifically designed to protect the caster from attack magic or melee attack. ;Barrier type: These spells erect defensive barriers such as Protection. Generally they can defend a wide range of directions, but are relatively easy to break. They work by absorbing the power of an attack in order to reduce damage. ;Field type: Not to be confused with force field spells below, field type spells directly affect an area around the user to nullify a specific energy type, thermal or electrical for example. ;Shield type: This type describes spells that generate powerful shields. In contrast to barrier type spells, shield type spells can only guard in one direction, but are much more difficult to penetrate. Also unlike a barrier type defense, these spells defend by repelling the energy driven against them. Force field In contrast to defensive spells, force field spells apparently have more varied roles, from protecting property and civilians from collateral damage, to confining enemy magic users to a predetermined area. ;Circle type: These force fields originate from a magic circle, which can be placed by the caster at any location. An example is Yuuno Scrya's Round Guarder Extend. ;Area type: Area type force fields affect a large region, and generally are much more powerful than circle type fields. The imprisoning field used by the TSAB Armed Forces in A's episodes 04 and 05Shamal says that the field can only be broken by Vita's Gigantform or Signum's Sturm Falken, but Signum manages to break through with her Schwertform. is one such type of field. Support As of 2006, these are the three known support spell categories. There are also a large number of uncategorized support spells, ranging from telepathy, shapeshifting, and sealing. ;Increase type: Directly heals or replenishes the target. ;Decline type: Presumably, spells of this type lower the target's defenses. However, the known spells of this type directly target other magic spells and attempt to deactivate them. An example is Bind Break. ;Transport type: Spells of this type include movement enhancement spells such as Flier Fin, as well as teleport spells. See also * Anti Magic Field * Card * Linker Core * Mana Conversion Affinity * Summoning magic References Category:Magic